The present invention relates generally to a method for allowing devices and applications on devices that may be controlled using different operating systems or communication protocols to easily and simply communicate with each other, even though the operating systems or communication protocols may not be readily compatible.
Machine to Machine (M2M) communication is a growing field, and various different methods to allow network enabled devices to communicate over a network have been described. At the present moment, there is no one straightforward standard approach that easily allows the use of one type of communication system between all devices, irrespective of the type of device, the manufacturer of the device, or the operating system used by the device. In essence, there is a large compatibility problem, preventing communication between devices of different makes.
In some cases, individual device manufacturers will have designed and implemented a solution whereby products produced by that manufacturer can easily communicate between products, but communication between products from a different manufacturer is less straightforward. Furthermore, there may even be a communication problem between earlier and later versions of the same device from the same manufacturer.
For a typical consumer, obtaining devices that can easily communicate is limited, and is generally expensive. Although some devices and applications can communicate between themselves, if a particular communication system then becomes unavailable (for example if the operating software is upgraded, or becomes obsolete, or if businesses cease to trade in a specific area) this may mean that after a certain time, communication between devices is no longer supported and the devices can no longer communicate.
Furthermore, in cases where inter device communication requires a sophisticated technology, it may be that all elements of the technology are needed to allow inter device communication. If one of the elements fails, becomes redundant or is superseded, then the entire technology to allow the communication may need to be reconfigured.
Another drawback with current M2M systems is that the type of information that can be communicated between a device and, for example, a server, is typically limited to capabilities supported by the protocol that is installed on the device at the time of purchase, or provided during regular upgrades. In these situations, the ability to use the device most effectively is therefore controlled by the service provider or manufacturer rather than the user of the device.
According to the invention there is provided a specification for an internet enabled device or application, wherein the specification comprises one or more functional interfaces, each interface defining one or more attributes or operating characteristics of said device or application, and said specification defines the overall capabilities of said device or application.